1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray flat panel detector, wherein the times of light reflection therein can be reduced and the accuracy of image detection can be improved by modifying the internal structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray flat panel detector is a device that detects X-ray digital images, which can be applied to general digital radiography (DR) and digital mammography In comparison to screen-film detector system and computed radiography (CR), digital radiography (DR) has the advantages of improved image quality, simple operating procedures, and direct digital imaging.
The indirect X-ray flat panel detector is operated sequentially by converting X-rays into visible light signals through a Scintillation layer (Scintillator), converting the visible light signals into electrical signals via a photoelectric detecting layer and a thin film transistor layer, and then converting the electrical signals into a digital image. Since the photoelectric detecting layer is formed by arranging the photoelectric detecting units into an array, the metal wires of the thin film transistors may be observed from the gaps between adjacent photoelectric detecting units. From a top-view of the photoelectric detecting layer, it is estimated that about 65% of the observed area is arranged by the photoelectric detecting units, and about 25% thereof is arranged by the metal wires of the thin film transistors. When the visible light signals converted by the Scintillation layer diverge to the metal wires, the visible light signals are reflected by the metal wires and reflected back to the photoelectric detecting layer through a reflective layer. However, the accuracy of the detected image may be decreased due to extreme light shifts when the converted visible light signals are reflected too many times.
Accordingly, in order to improve the sharpness and the accuracy of the detected images, it is desirable to develop an X-ray flat panel detector which can reduce the times of reflection of visible light in the Scintillation layer.